Sacred Life of Eshe
by XxKeeperOfDeathxX
Summary: You may not think someone who isn't human could be so important that she could either save or destroy the world?  Well Eshe is that creature.  She may not be a human but she can change the course of how the events of the Mummy play out.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching The Mummy and I thought this would be an interesting story. Please enjoy and review with either new ideas for me or just things you either liked or disliked of this story so far. Thank you. **

**Sacred life of Eshe**

**Epilogue **

The air was whirling all around me. The sun was bright and the sky was clear. My clean tan/white and black coat was shining in the sunlight. My young master was running around in front of me smiling happily before his father walked over and started to talk about how useless I was.

'_But I'm not useless…_' I thought to myself before chasing after the little lights that the jeweled wind chimes were making.

"We can't keep her son." The boy's father said softly as he watched the small creature, barely half a year old, run around after the colored lights.

'_I know my daddy wouldn't have given me up if he didn't have to. But he is a busy person…'_ I thought to myself before I sat by the boy to start my nap.

"We can't keep her son. You know where we got her and what she truly is. We can't keep the one thing that's going to save the world, to ourselves because we love her too much." The father said softly.

"But… she's my first pet." The boy whimpered.

"And you and I have trained her well. We don't have to worry about her failing because there is no way should could fail simply because of our love." The father said with a smile. "But now we must let her go. She will change the world in so many ways… and in some ways we can't even imagine."

"Okay." The boy said before slipping a golden color onto her neck.

This color was special simply because it had 2 different names on it, each in a different language. Simply so it could be read by anyone who bought her.

One was an ankh for anyone who read hieroglyphics.

The last was in English, it said Eshe.

But it all had the same meaning, life.

These people who will own her will know what both of these names say once she sees them and they will know that she is theirs.

**So what did you all think of my epilogue? **

**I know it was short but it will get better, this was just an introduction chapter so I could have some ideas given to me by people who love the movie. **

**It will get more action filled but you'll have to wait for the next chapter when she gets bought. **

**Guess who'll buy her… ^^**

**And I'll bet you all figured out what she is already. Simply from how she acts and how the people treat her. **

**I don't think anyone has done anything like this for the Mummy movies before so I thought it would be pretty cool. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **

**Have a nice day everyone! ^^**

**Just to throw this out there, no this isn't in Ancient Egypt, this is when Rick and the Evelyn lives.**

**Also I want to see if anyone can guess who her dad is in the next few chapters. But that may be too hard to find out still, so those who can't figure it out will have to wait and see. **


	2. Announcement April 29, 2015

**Authors note - Hello everyone ~ I'm sorry for being away for so long. I just haven't had very much inspiration. I'm slowly gaining back some inspiration though, and I plan on using it to rewrite some stories, work on stories I've recently started but haven't posted, and by getting some new ideas of stories out there to see how people like them. But for now I'm working on rewriting Blinded by Innocence and Keeper of Death. For at least a few chapters. But I may end up having other stories come up randomly as well. I'll be having a lot of free time soon with summer coming up in a few weeks. I'm getting out of my first year of college, it has been great. I can't wait to see what you all think of my writing now. I hope you all enjoy ~ I've already posted a new chapter for Blinded by Innocence and Keeper of Death. And I'm slowly working on other rewrites as well. Hope you all have a goodnight ~ **


End file.
